niños lobo
by yukina snape
Summary: "la fuerza de la manada es el lobo y la fuerza del lobo es la manada"...aunque no le aúlles a la luna Harry tendrá la familia amorosa y protectora que se merece y con su ayuda les enseñara a todos que la sangre no es lo que define a una familia
1. Chapter 1

Aclaro no es un crossover con la película si obtuve la inspiración de ahí desde que la vi por primera vez quise hacer algo así y por fin me anime quise pero mucho es de mi invención….y tal vez cosas que vio o leí en algún otro lugar

·································································································································

Una gran cantidad de patrullas y oficiales de policía estaban concentrados en privet drive mas concretamente alrededor del numero 4 de dicha calle frente a una casa de aspecto perfecto y aburrido también había una ambulancia en cuyo interior habia dos niños como de cinco años envueltos en mantas de color azul palido uno de cabello negro completamente hecho un desastre de increibles ojos de color verde…si es que las enormes gafas redondas los dejaban visibles estaba llorando era bastante delgado tenia un ojo morado y un labio partido a su lado y abrazándolo de modo protector estaba un niño de cabello rubio un poco mas robusto de ojos castaños que al parecer tampoco había salido muy bien parado de la situación tenia la nariz amoratada un corte profundo en la cien que estaba cubierto por una gasa y una mano vendada los oficiales de policía se llevaban esposados a un hombre corpulento que lanzaba las mas imaginativas blasfemias llamando anormales, fenómenos y cualquier sinónimo imaginable a los niños y una mujer pequeña que miraba con terror a la no tan pequeña multitud de vecinos que la miraban y susurraban cosas para nada amables sobre la pareja una vecina habia llamdo a la policia por que estaba maltratando a su hijo y su sobrino que vivia con ellos diciendoles a ambos niños fenomenos o cosas pareciadas nadie entendia el por que

Es cierto que pasaban algunas cosas a su alrededor de vez en cuando en especial cuando estaban asustados o muy estresados habian notado que no eran las personas mas amables del mundo con su sobrino pero lo justificaban hasta cierto punto pues sabian que Petunia distaba de ser unida con su hermana y cuñado pero desde el año pasado comenzaron a ver el mismo comportamiento para con su hijo de un dia para otro paso de ser un niño mimado algo insoportable y bastante berrinchudo o ser prácticamente maltratado por sus padres llamándolo de manera despectiva y dandole un trato brusco la mayoria de los vecinos se habian limitado a susurrar a sus espaldas pero decidieron no intervenir justificandose con que no era su problema o que alguien mas aria algo…..pero hoy si que se pasaron de la raya habian escuchado como el hombre que no estaba demasiado sobrio que se diga estaba masacrando a golpes a los dos niños al parecer había pasado no sabían muy bien que algo relacionado con comida desapareciendo de la alacena y escucharon como el señor Dursley golpeaba a los dos niños mientras les gritaba insultos culpaba a su sobrino por haber "infectado" a su hijo mientras que a este le gritaba que le sacaría su anormalidad así fuera a golpes…..pero quienes son estos pobres niños y por que son tratados de esta forma tan inhumana es un poco largo de contar pero aquí vamos…comencemos con el pequeño de cabello negro

El es Harry Potter hijo de Lili y James Potter magos de gran prestigio…o si la magia es real esta pareja fue acecinada a sangre fría por el mas malvado y cruel mago oscuro en varios siglos que por una profecía que escuchó solo a medias para encontrar su muerte al intentar matar al niño ya que su madre lo protegió aun a costa de su propia vida entregándole una protección tan poderosa que ni el mismo Lord oscuro como muchos lo llamaban por el miedo que su nombre producía pudo contra ella Albus Dumbledore el mago vivo mas poderoso explico que al sacrificarse Lili por su hijo esta le brindo una protección que lo mantendría a salvo donde residiera la sangre de su madre así que sin mas parientes vivos de ese lado de la familia…..ni del lado paterno que no fueran muy distantes fue enviado a vivir con la hermana de su madre el marido de ella y su hijo que no solo era muggles es decir personas no mágicas si no que la detestaban al igual que cualquier cosa que se saliera lo mas mínimo de los parámetros que ellos habían establecido para la normalidad así que cuando una mañana encontraron en la puerta de su casa a su indefenso sobrino vieron la encarnación de todo lo que odiaban….

Por consiguiente lo trataron con una crueldad increíble tanto física como emocionalmente desde que llego a su puerta se destino a que viviera en el armario debajo de las escaleras lejos de la vista aunque tuvieran espacio de sobra para el durante mucho tiempo durmió en la misma cesta en la que fue abandonado hasta que un tiempo después le consiguieron….algo que difícilmente podía ser llamado cama vestía ropa descartada de su primo quien era poco mas de un mayor y prácticamente no tenia juguetes salvo por unos pocos que su primo lograba pasarle de contrabando y el escondía como si fueran un tesoro y la situación con la comida era bastante similar sus tíos le daban lo mínimo que podían y muchas veces no eran mas que sobras no muy frescas su primo se las ingeniaba para ocultar comida para el pero esta resultaba insuficiente así que Harry era bastante bajo y delgado para su edad además de que tenia una vista muy mala pese a los lentes…..ya que después de que la escuela les llamo la atención al respecto de su mala visión hace dos años y casi los obligo a cómpralos nunca habían sido sustituidos…al considerarlo un gasto innecesario como si eso fuera poco cada que pasa algo…..cualquier cosa el niño era culpado y golpeado tuviera o no la culpa todos sabia que de cuando en cuando pasaban cosas un tanto extrañas alrededor del niño pero no eran nada de que preocuparse de hecho estaban mas preocupados por los niños al final de la calle y su obsesión con llevar a casa criaturas silvestres al parecer entre mas patas tuvieran mejor y sin molestarse en averiguar si eran o no peligrosas presentían que no tardarían en terminar con algo bastante peligroso

Pero las cosa habían empeorado el año pasado muchos vecinos se había preocupado de que ese par terminaran convirtiendo a su hijo en un pequeño monstruo ya desde antes que el pequeño Harry llegara era un niño tremendamente consentido a quien sus padres no dudaban en cumplir al mas mínimo capricho la gente sospechaba que era por que habian luchado mucho por tenerlo eso era comprencible….hasta cierto punto y probablemente habrian conseguido comvertirlo en un abusivo si no fuera por un pequeño despiste hace poco mas de un año habían dejado que su hijo vieran como golpeaban a su primo para lanzarlo dentro del armario debajo de las escaleras sin nada de comer por dos días el niño había quedado tan asustado que el estomago se le revolvió esa fue la primera vez que le paso comida de contrabando de su primo y logro pasarle algunos de sus juguetes los dos niños descubrieron que uno de los escalones sobre el armario tenían un pequeño hueco por el que podía caber un paquete pequeño Dudley solía pasar algunas cosas por ahí a escondidas de sus padres eso funciono durante un tiempo hasta que comenzaron a pasar cosas raras alrededor del niño rubio también al principio fueron cosas que sus padres parecieron no notar como un paquete de galletas que desaparecía de la alacena y aparecía bajo la cama de Harry si los mayores preguntaban se limitaba a decir que se las había comido conciente que sus padres no le dirían nada

Después de practicar un poco se dio cuanta que podía hacerlo de manera mas o menos conciente y tambien notaron que podia medio arreglar las ropa de Harry si bien distaban de verse nuevas al menos ya no lucían como a punto de caerse a pedazos y eso era un mejoría eso funciono unos meses hasta que Vernon llego una noche…..o mejor dicho una madrugada bastante borracho y comenzó a golpear al niño mas pequeño con bastante saña sin molestarse en siquiera en buscar una excusa esta vez pero lo que paso lo dejo atónito se encontró levitando de cabeza a unos dos metros del suelo y para su espanto el cinturón que había usado para golpearlo se trasformo en una cadena que se envolvió a su alrededor por un segundo se le quedo viendo a su sobrino que estaba agazapado en un rincón llorando con varias heridas repartidas por todo su cuerpo lo que siguió lo dejo helado su propio hijo lo miraba con odio con las manos delante de el y su esposa aterrorizada que veía al pequeño rubio fue en ese momento que los dos entendieron que su hijo también era un anormal aprovechando el shock de su padre movió su mano izquierda con fuerza y lo estrello contra de uno de los muros rompiendo varios adornos de aspecto caro tomo la mano de su primo y corrió escaleras arriba encerrándose en su habitación ambos niños se metieron bajo la cama asustados abrazándose entre si los adultos los dejaron en paz bastante asustados como para hacer algo pero a la mañana siguiente las cosas cambiaron…..

Después de que Vernon pudo estar seguro de que los mocosos no iban a matarlo mientras dormía prácticamente echo abajo la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y los saco a rastras de debajo de la cama y los encero a los dos en el armario bajo las escaleras…después de una paliza desde entonces los dos niños compartieron no solo la alacena si no los malos tratos…bueno Harry debía reconocer que su primo solía recibir la peor parte de todo solia interponerse entre su padre y su pequeño primo reciviendo una mayor cantidad de golpes razonando que al ser el mayor debia protegerlo y solia darle un poco de su de por si poca comida aludiendo que el Harry habai pasado por hambre por mas tiempo así que estaba bien que ahora comiera mas Dudley aun se las arreglaba para robar comida de la alacena con su poder pero debia ser muy cuidadoso ahora esta vez su padres no lo perdonaría lo poco que podía robar era destinado casi exclusivamente para Harry así que durante un par de meses las cosas habían sido mas o menos iguales con los niños atendiendo todas las labores domesticas que a pesar de ser bastante complicadas y pesadas entre dos no estaban tan mal probablemente podrían habérselas arreglado asi hasta tener edad suficiente para pòder irse de casa los niños ya estaban pensando en conseguir trabajo de medio tiempo en cuanto tuvieran edad suficiente y asi poder ahorrar e irse lo antes posible

Es decir hasta esa noche que sus padres notaron la falta de una caja de galletas lo cual se tradujo en una paliza especialmente brutal con muchos gritos y mas de unos pocos huesos rotos asi es como los encontró un hombre de piel pálida vestido completamente de negro su nombre Severus Snape Albus Dumbledore habia sido informado de la situación y habia enviado a Severus para que….calmara las cosas y que los muggles no sobre reaccionaran con el asunto diciendo que los muggles solian ser un poco como mamas gallinas usualmente el director se encargaria en persona de ese tipo de cosas pero tenia una reunion en el ministerio que no podian esperar….bueno quedo claro que era el director el que no estaba reaccionando adecuadamente era el director Severus sabia por experiencia propia que ese tipo de situaciones no pasan de la noche a la mañana si no que se estas se desarrollaban de una manera mas bien gradual y viendo el estado de los niños…bueno era claro que esto llevaba un tiempo eso le hizo hervir por dentro Harry era el hijo de su amiga mas preciada…..no negaba que durante un tiempo sintió lo que muchos describieran un amor de cachorro por ella…esencialmente por que fue la primer persona fuera de su madre que le había mostrado algo de amabilidad al crecer su amor se cimentó pero no de la forma que uno podia pensar si no que se amaban como un hermano y una hermana….hasta que pasaron….muchas cosas se distanciaron

Asi que ver al hijo de Lili…..y Potter….por mucho que le disgustara recordarlo en ese estado bastaba para causarle nauseas a su lado estaba un niño rubio en peor estado si es que eso era pocible…y a pesar de eso actuaba como una especie de guardian penso brevemente en quien pòdia ser el niño y recordó que Albus le menciono en alguna ocacion que Harry creceria con un hermano de su misma edad Dudley si recordaba bien…bueno definitivamente tenia un muy protector hermano mayor suspiro con pesades despues dde la muerte de los Potter y el encarcelamiento de Black…..algo segia sin cuadrarle en ese asunto en particular se habia ofrecido para cuidar del niño como una manera de pagar su deuda con Lili por ser un idiota pero el director se opuso explicandole las protecciones de sangre Severus estaba preocupado por el asunto recordaba vividamente lo mucho que Petunia odiaba la magia el director lo calmo diciendo que el propio hijo de Petunia era un mago diciendo que eso devia curar la animosidad que sentía en contra de la magia…..bueno es claro que se equivoco…bien podia usar esto en su favor se llevaría a los dos niños el chico mayor poseía la sangre de Lili al ser su sobrino así que la situación de las protecciones de sangre estaba cubierto…..pero Albus seguía siendo alguien con bastante poder en Inglaterra…bueno eso no era precisamente un problema para el en este momento

Reviso su ropa muggle una ventaja de ser mestizo es que a diferencia de la mayoría de los magos sabia como vestir en este tipo de entornos un pantalón de vestir y gabardina negros no parecen demasiado llamativos o fuera de lugar coloco rápidamente un hechizo para poder escuchar se entero que llevarían a los niños a la estación de policía donde los atendería un trabajador social posiblemente los reubicarían con otro familiar pero las caras llenas de pánico de los dos niños ante eso deja claro que la citación no les gusta Dudley sabe que su tía Marge su único pariente del lado paterno que el alcohol no haya matado todavía le tiene un odio viseral a Harry y no sabe como reaccionara cuando se de cuenta de que le mismo no es muy normal…aprieta un poco mas a su primo contra si mismo asustado dejando claro lo que piensa sin necesidad de decirlo con un suspiro de resignación se apareció en la estación de policía un rápido hechizo para confundir al trabajador social y termino como el contacto de emergencia de la familia y fue escoltado por dos amables policías a un cuarto lleno de animales de peluche y coloridas paredes destinada a los niños desgraciadamente era mas o menos común que niños pequeños estuvieran en ese tipo de circunstancias los niños obviamente no lo conocían y ya estaba pensado en que decir para justificar ese hecho…..o como hechizarlos sin llamar demasiado la atención…pero no hizo falta los niños que estaban agazapados en un rincón del cuarto literalmente corrieron a sus brazos cuando escucharon que este hombre los llevaría a un lugar seguro

Severus quedo momentáneamente estupefacto y luego furioso cuando entendió…..los niños se irían con el mismo demonio si eso significaba salir de esa casa Severus entendía demasiado bien el sentimiento así que después de firmar algunos papeles le dejaron llevarse a los niños a su casa…en un auto de la policía por suerte lucia como un auto civil asi que no llamaron la atencion se felicito internamente por haber arreglado su casa de infancia sigue sin ser el mejor barrio pero es solo hace que luzca aun mejor es una casa sencilla de dos pisos de un color ladrillo tiene un bonito jardin con algunos macizos de flores multicolor….parecia un buen lugar para los niños….por ahora así que el policía los dejo en la puerta y declino cortésmente el ofrecimiento de pasar diciendo que podían llamar a la comisaría si querían que los acompañaran para sacar algo de la casa cuando Severus cerro la puerta de su casa se enfrento a dos niños que lo veían cautos y esperanzados en igual medida noto que el chico rubio de colocaba sutilmente delante de su primo mas joven no pudo evitar un sonrisa de medio lado conciente de lo fácil que era poner a Dudley en contra de Harry con tan mala influencia a su alrededor los niños miraban la casa que lucia bonita pintada en colores claros pero…impersonal como si nadie viviera ahí no se veian fotografias o toques personales — bien muchachos se que tienen muchas preguntas — poniendo un voz lo mas suave pocible….lo cual le era bastante mas facil de lo que su rigida apariencia externa podia sugerir…por razones obias — miren primero que nada debo decirles quien soy — dijo pensando que eso calmaria a los niños

Tomo un respiro — mi nombre es Severus Snape solia ser amigo de la madre de Harry, Lili — anuncio esperando que de momento no le preguntaran por el padre del muchacho puede que su odio por James Potter habia disminuido con el tiempo…..pricipalmete tratando de olvidar su existencia pero aun habia algo ahí por fortuna los niños no preguntaron nada mas y se relajaron un poco…bien eso iba por buen camino — bien antes de seguir tengo que preguntarles algo — dijo arrodillandose para estar mas o menos a la altura de los niños noto que Dudley empujaba un poco mas a su primo detrás de el mientras miraba al mayor con un poco de desafia en los ojos esto lejos de molestar al hombre lo enternecio — chicos nesecito que me digan la verdad — dijo muy serio — les han pasado cosas raras….en especialmente cuando están enojados o muy asustados — pregunta Severus y al ver la cara de pánico total que los nuños pusieron se apresuro a aclarar maldiciendo internamente al matrimonio Dursley por asustar tanto a los niños de su don — miren niños no me voy a enfadar con ustedes — dijo con calma mientras sacaban su varita y pensaba que podía hacer para impresionarlo y no asustarlos y pensó en un hechizo que había usado bastante hace un par de años así que con un floreo de la varita hizo aparecer sobre sus cabeza lo que parecía ser una aurora boreal pero que tenia miles de figuras de animales mitológicos saltando por todo el techo de la habitación

Los niños miraban el espectáculo completamente boquiabiertos — yo soy como ustedes — dijo con una sonrisa de lado sintiéndose bastante complacido con la admiración de los niños — niños ustedes son magos al igual que yo e igual que los padres de Harry — dijo con una sonrisa ante la impresión de los niños — ¿esa es la razón por la que mis tíos nos odiaban? — pregunto Harry en un susurro tan bajo que Severus tuvo que esforzarse para escucharlo tragándose con cierta dificultad varias maldiciones asintió con la cabeza — si la gente suele temer a lo que es diferente o lo que no entiende — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras los niños asentían convencidos — bien hora los llevare a un lugar seguro — dijo extendiendo la manos asi los niños quienes se aferraron a el como si su vida dependiera de ello sorprendiéndose al dirigirse a la chimenea pasando a tomar unos polvos de un recipiente que estaba en la repisa — tendran que abrazarse a mi — dijo cuando se acomodaron en el poco espacio los niños se abrazaron a sus piernas y el lanzo un poco de polvo mientras que gritaba — Okami no kakurega — desaperaciendo los tres en una llamarada y despues de girar entre llamas que no quemaban por un momento y pasar un centenar de chimenea aparecien en una pequeña habitacion que parecia una bodega con varios estantes bien organizados con una chimenea en el rincon

Los niños miraron desconcertados a su alrededor — vengan muchachos — dijo abriendo la puerta de la bodega mostrando un día brillante ahí había una enorme casa japonesa tradicional como la que habían visto en la televisión estaba en medio del bosque y al parecer alejada de la civilización al parecer estaba en la cima de una montaña habia varios arbustos de flores a su alrededor caminaron por un sendero hecho con piedras de rio el hombre abrio la puerta deslizandola a un lado para mostrar una casa tambien amoblada al estilo japonés tradicional con algunos pocos detalles occidentales el piso estaba recubierto por tatamis el hombre se sentó en una especie de escalón para quitarse los zapatos y los puso ordenadamente a un lado — por favor quítense los zapatos pidió amablemente mientras entraba a la casa los niños se quitaron lo zapatos….no tan ordenadamente claro esta pero notaron una cosa además del par de zapatos negros del mayor había un par de zapatos de piso color beige de un aspecto un tanto anticuado y dos pares de zapatos infantiles unos blancos de correa con un pequeño moño rosa el frente obviamente pertenecientes a una niña a su lado un par de zapatos un poco mas grandes era uno zapatos deportivos de color blanco con un diseño estilizado color celeste — tadaima — grito al entrar a la sala de inmediato dos pequeñas figuras salieron corriendo de uno de los cuarto gritando alegremente algo que sonó como — okaeri — eran dos niños una niña como de cuatro años con cabello castaño hasta los hombros sus ojos eran del mismo color usaba un vestido de color lavanda suave con un lazo de color rosa a la cintura y calcetines largos de color blanco llevaba en brazos a un lobo de peluche color café como si fuera un bebe

A su lado había un niño de la misma edad que los primos sus ojos y cabello era igual de negros que los de el hombre mayor usaba una pantalón de mezclilla azul claro una camiseta manga larga de color rojo claro los dos tenían rasgos asiáticos y eran de piel pálida detrás de ellos venia una mujer ya mayor tenia todo su corto cabello completamente blanco usaba un pantalón de vestir color gris suelto y una blusa lavanda de cuello alto estaba un tanto encorvada tal vez por la edad los tres ocupantes de la casa se le quedaron viendo extrañados aunque la mujer les dedico una sonrisa bondadosa Severus se apoyo en una rodilla y puso una mano sobre cada uno de sus hombros a pesar de haber hablado en japonés al llegar continuo hablando en ingles usando un tono bastante alegre — los he extrañado mucho durante estos días — dijo con una sonrisa de lado y después continuo en un tono mas formal — quisiera presentarles a Harry Potter y su primo Dudley Dursley vivirán con nosotros — dijo sonriendo ante la sorpresa de los mencionados — chicos ellos son Yuriko — dijo señalando a la mujer mayor que hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza será su niñera — dijo y después señalo al niño — el es Arashi — el chico hizo un reverencia de cuarenta y cinco grados — un placer conocerlos — dijo en un ingles con un ligero acento y luego señalo a la niña — ella es Mizuki — esta hizo lo mismo que su hermano salvo que su voz fue solo mas que un murmullo — ellos son mis hijos


	2. Chapter 2

Los niños recién llegados se sorprendieron de que el hombre estuviera dispuesto a cuidar de ellos siendo que ya tenia dos hijos propios brevemente se preguntaron si el hombre actuaría como las madrastras de los cuentos y solo los quería como trabajadores pero ese miedo se fue rápidamente cuando Mizuki hablo — ¿ serán nuestros nuevos hermanos? — pregunto con la inocencia propia de alguien de su edad Severus sonrió de medio lado — bueno supongo que si mientras ellos estén de acuerdo — dijo revolviendo el cabello de los dos niños ingleses quienes asintieron con la cabeza de manera un poco frenética ansiosos por estar en una familia amorosa la niña frunció el seño — para la próxima vez… ¿podrías conseguir una niña? — pidió con ojos de cachorro causando que los adultos se rieran entra dientes y Arashi ladeara la cabeza y frunciera el seño — padre quien lastimo a nuestros hermanos — pregunto el mayor tomando nota cuidadosa del estado de los recién llegados tenían un montos de moretones y no todos parecían recientes olfateó el aire de un modos que recordaba vagamente a un perro y fruncio el seño los niños olian a tierra y sangre secas asi como a una especie de anticeptico y olgo diferente algo que olia como el whiskey de fuego que su padre tomaba de ves en cuando pero el olor no era del todo igual su hermana le imito detectando los mismos olores pudieron notara demas que la ropa que traian puesta olia a humedad como si hubiera estado en un armario demaciado tiempo

Los dos gruñeron como unas fieras enojadas dejando al descubierto los dientes mostrando que sus caninos eran mas largo de lo normal sus ojos se tornaron momentáneamente rojos su cabello se erizo y sus uñas parecieron crecer y afilarse hasta adquirir aspecto de garras Harry y Dudley dieron un paso para atrás un poco asustados pero Severus sonrio orgulloso el que actuaran tan protectores era una buena señal significaba que los estaba aceptando como sus hermanos internamense se pregunto si tenia que ver con el hecho de que tenian mas o menos la misma edad que ellos — los parientes con quien vivían los maltrataron confío en que cuiden de ellos en especial tu Arashi después de todo eres el mayor —…..auque solo fuera una semana….dijo con una sonrisa los dos asintieron con seriedad mientras lentamente retomaban su forma habitual y sonreían de una manera deslumbrante hacia sus nuevos hermanos — bien voy a llamar a un sanador para que los atienda….y también a un abogado — dijo lo ultimo calladamente pero aun así perfectamente audible había traído a los niños sin tener un plan bien estructurado cosa muy rara en el que siempre tenia planes de respaldo pero habia sentido tanta ira por la cituacion que el estomago se le revolvió bien tenia que llamar a un sanador para que tratara a los niños los medicos muggles habian atendido su heridas pero estas sanarian mas rapido con magia

Además de que le habian advertido que el estado general de los niños no era bueno al parecer no era la primer paliza que recivian pero nesecitaba de alguien que testificara eso y alguin que se encargara de la parte legal el podia hacer lo primero habia tenido que aprender por la fuerza a atender heridas pero penso que alguin externo seria lo mejor luego estaba el asunto de mantener a los niños bajo su custodio Albus no podia aludir a las protecciones de sangre con Dudley en la ecuación y si se hacia publico el asunto del maltrato el director perderia parte de su credibilidad…..eso no era bueno el mudo magico nesecitaba un lider confiable en el futuro asi que por mas que le disgustara no podia jugar esa carta….por ahora el director podria intentar llevar a los niños con otra familia aludiendo que se le necesitaba como espía cosa que el no estaba dispuesto a hacer desde que Arashi nació el estaba dispuesto a pelear de frente pero no se metería en la boca del dragón…..bien tendría que avanzar con cuidado — preparare el baño — anuncio Yuriko después de un par de segundos Severus asintió de una manera ausente les prestare una ropas limpias — anuncio su hijo mayor yendo a los cuartos con un tono bastante serio — yo le are un lugar para que se queden — dijo la chica yendo también a las habitaciones dando pequeños saltitos — ¿tienen hambre? — les pregunto a los niños quienes asintieron con una sonrisa — vengan — dijo llamándolos con un ademán de la mano y los guió a una mesa baja rectangular que tenia un cojín de color verde en cada lado y les dijo que se sentaran lo que los niños lo hicieran cruzándose de piernas apretados uno contra el otro en uno de los extremos mas largos de la mesa mientras que el hombre mayor se dirigía a la cocina para traerle algo de comer sospecho que los niños no habían comido adecuadamente en varios días así que de seguro sus estómagos estaban delicados lo mejor seria darles de comer algo ligero

Vio que habia en el refrigerador y la alecena preparo dos tazones de arroz blanco una sopa de verduras unas hogasas de pan tostado con mermelada de fresa y dos vasos de leche recordando llevar cuchara y tenedor los niños ya se habituarían a los palillos puso todo en una charola y lo llevo a la sala poniendolo delante de los niños que comenzaron a comer como si llevaran dias sin hacerlo….Severus gruño…probablemente era exactamente lo que había pasado pero tambien noto con sierta satisfaccion que Dudley se fijaba mas en lo que comia Harry que en lo que habia en su plato y no comenzo a comer hasta estar seguro que su pequeño primo estaba bien Severus se arrodillo freta a los niños y los vio comer durante unos segundos mientras un plan terminaba de formarse en su cabeza es rudimentario y necesitaría pulirse y tal vez modificarse sobre la marcha pro por ahora era suficiente — niños mientras comen voy a hacer algunas llamadas ¿bien? — los niños asintintieron con su pequeñas bocas llenas de comida Severus salio y regreso al almacen no era tan practico tener la chimenea fuera de la casa principal pero la casa tenia un diseño japones tradicional y el clima no era demaciado frio ni en invierno asi que seria dicil explicar la necesidad de agregar una chimenea a sus esporadicas visitas vivian en el lugar por que era mas o menos aislado pero aun asi no al punto de convertirse en hermitaños además de contar con todos los servicios sus hijos podian convivir con amigos de su edad pero en un entorno controlado además de que tenian mucho espacio para….sus otros intereses bien dudaba que agregar dos niños complicara demaciado su vida….al menos no iban a necesitar cambio de pañales

Entro a su almacen y se diriguio a la chimenea llamando no solo a la que el consideraba la mejor sanadora de Gran Bretaña….si no una de las pocas personas capases de gritarle unas cuantas verdades a Albus Dumbledore….y dejarlo callado lanzo un puñado de polvo flu a la chimenea — Madame Pomfrey Hogwarts el curso había terminado ayer pero la mujer siempre se quedaba una semana mas para asegurarse que todo su inventario estuviera a tope….una precaución muy sensata no le dio muchos detalles solo le pidió que trajera su maletín sabia que ella traería medicamentos adecuados para niños de la edad de sus hijos sin que se lo pidiera y luego llamo a el mejor abogado que conocía Lucius Malfoy no era un hecho muy conocido pero antes de la guerra el hombre había estudiado leyes aunque nunca habia ejercido…..era muy util….saber como salvarse por tecnisismo…..y asegurarase que tus abogados no te vieran la cara con esos dos de su lado seria difícil que apartaran a los niños y le daria al rubio una via de escape del que no debe ser nombrado….para el y su hijo…..en cuanto a su esposa…si no conseguian un civilizado divorcio…..bien podrian enviala a alguna comoda cabaña en siberia si el plan no funcionaba bien podria refugiarse en japon donde el anciano no tenia autoridad….si eso no era suficiente…..bueno le gustaria ver al director decirle y Mizuki y Arashi que los iban a separar de sus nuevos hermanos…dudaba que dejaran suficiente del hombre para ser reconocido después de terminar con sus llamadas salio un momento del almacén al escuchar risitas infantiles los cuatro niños habían salido al jardín — bien quédense ahí — les pidió Arashi mientras el y su hermana se alejaban unos pasos noto que hablaba bastante mas despacio de lo usual probablemente para no equivocarse al usar el ingles si bien sus hablaban ambos eran mucho mas fluidos en japonés por usarlo con mayor frecuencia

Su aspecto volvo a cambiar otra vez el cabello se crispaba de nueva cuanta sus colmillos crecieron y también sus uñas para verse como garras luego se pusieron a cuatro patas y su anatomía comenzó a cambiar pero sus ojos no cambiaron de color esta vez Harry y Dudley miraban boquiabiertos mientras los niños se convertían en dos lobos uno negro y otro café mucho mas grandes que un lobo común cuando su transformación termino aullaron felizmente aunque pareciera lo contrario los lobos japoneses no eran animagos ni hombres lobo sino criaturas mágicas con su propia magia…y eran una de las pocas criaturas viables para ser guardianes de un bosque Severus se mordió el labio inferior vivía rezando por que ninguno de sus hijos terminara convirtiéndose en eso esperando que su sangre humana bastara para descartarlos


	3. comienzos

Harry y Dudley se le quedaron viendo boquiabiertos a sus autoproclamados hermanos mientras estos saltaban felizmente por el jardín después de unos segundos se le quedaron viendo a los recién llegados enderezaron las orejas y ladearon la cabeza como para preguntarles algo despues el lobo negro en el que se habia convertido Arashi se acosto sobre su estomago se le quedo viendo a Dudley y luego vio su propio lomo repitio la accion varias veces hasta que después de unos segundo el rubio entendió y con un poco de temor se acerco al lobo de aspecto bastante intimidante y tras unos segundos de duda se monto sobre el dado que los lobos eran mucho mas grandes que el promedio….y al parecer mas fuertes también no tuvo ningún problema para ponerse en pie y comenzar a saltar animadamente Mizuki hizo lo mismo que su hermano y Harry al ver que era algo seguro monto sobre la espalda de su hermana de inmediato pronto los dos niños estaban riendo felices y los dos lobos movían sus colas enérgicamente Severus negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa de resignación mientras su hijo mayor saltaba al tejado de su casa con el niño rubio firmemente sujeto a el siendo imitado por su hermana mientras los niños ingleses se deshacían en halagos sobre lo geniales que eran sus nuevos hermanos….esa fue le escena que Madame Pomfrey, Lucius Malfoy y su hijo Draco encontraron al salir del almacén sacudiéndose las cenizas apunto de reclamar por la hora puede que en su casa fueran las diez de un soleado día de verano…..pero en Londres eran como las dos de la madrugada un tanto fría

Lucius se le quedo viendo a su pequeño hijo que le tomaba de la mano frotándose un ojo y bostezando estaba usando una bonita pijama verde y llevaba un dragón púrpura de peluche hecho por la esposa de Severus abrazado contra su pecho cuando el mini rubio se dio cuenta que su padre no solo iba a salir si no que iría con sus primos….literalmente se pego a una de sus piernas y le pidió ir con el Lucius no tuvo corazón para negarse pese a lo enorme de la mansión a Draco le daba casi pánico quedarse a solas con su madre esa mujer se estaba volviendo mas inestable cada año y no dejaba de dar discursos…..francamente aterradores sobre la pureza de la sangre…..Draco solía tener pesadillas despues de escuchar a su madre durante un rato…no sabia quien era ese dichoso lord oscuro que su madre solia alabar con tanta emocion…..pero para el sonaba un monstruo salido de sus pesadillas a sus cortos cinco años no podia pensar en nadie que mereciera ni la mitad de los horrores que su madre describía…..por eso es que la evitaba como la plaga…..a la mujer no podia importarle menos su matrimonio habia sido arreglado despues de todo y solo se habia embarazado por que era lo que se esperaba nunca habia querido al niño en especial por que resulto ser una copia en miniatura de su padre asi que entre menos conviviera con el mejor para ella…..y para el niño Lucius por mas que intentara no podía arrepentirse de ese matrimonio…..no cuando su pequeño le miraba con sus bonitos ojos grises…dicho pequeño le tiro de la maga de su tunica gris oscuro — ¿Quiénes son esos niños padre? — pregunto Draco señalando a el tejado de la casa hasta ese momento los adultos no habían reparado en los nuevos miembros de la casa Snape

Pero al ver que el niño moreno era una copia en miniatura de James Potter quedo mas que claro quien era respecto al otro…no tenían ni la menor idea de quien era el pequeño rubio al ver a sus visitantes los lobos saltaron de regreso el suelo y caminando lentamente te pusieron delante de sus visitantes Arashi se acerco al pequeño rubio se le quedo mirando un par de segundos y le dio un lamenton en el rostro dejando un rastro de baba por el rostro del niño para diversión de este….y desagrado de su padre quien frunció el seño con molestia…..para diversión de su amigo — chicos vayan adentro — dijo Severus con una sonrisa burlona en su cara los lobos le hicieron caso de inmediato siendo seguidos por el pequeño rubio haciendo un millón de preguntas a un ritmo alarmante una vez que estuvieron lejos de la audición de pequeñas orejas los adultos tuvieron una rápida charla en la que de manera resumida Severus les contó todo…para su horror ¿Cómo es que alguien se atrevía a levantarle la mano a un niño? ahora entendían la decisión de Severus y la apoyaban…sin importar que tuvieran que hacerle frente al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore ningún niño tenia por que vivir en esas condiciones….aunque pensándolo bien quizás era exactamente lo que el director quería….después de todo un niño maltratado ¿no estaría dispuesto a lanzarse bajo un autobús por quien fuera amable con el? los adultos se encaminaron a la casa donde los pequeños asiáticos ya habían vuelto a su forma humana y conversaban entre si a Draco le falto tiempo para unirse a la conversación todos alrededor de la mesa Severus noto dos ordenadas pilas de ropa encima de esta

Era ropa de su hijo eran mudas de ropa casi nuevas la mujer fue la primera en reaccionar comenzó a revisar a los dos niños viendo la magnitud de sus heridas agitando su varita de manera frenética sobre los dos primos que la miraban embelezados como si fuera algo sumamente interesante mientras que la mujer se iba enfadando con cada segundo que pasaba los dos estaban en bastante mal estado claramente no era la primer paliza que recibían aunque si la mas severa los dos estaban bastante bajos de peso y el pequeño Harry tenia muy mala vista agravada por el uso de una graduación inadecuada el pequeño rubio tenia un par de dientes inferiores rotos probablemente al ser golpeado fuertemente los dos niños tenia extensas muestras de maltrato prolongado la enfermera noto que se sostenían de las manos fuertemente probablemente para obtener un poco de consuelo entre si la mujer sonrío tristemente preguntándose internamente cuantas veces habian tenido que encontrar consuelo el uno en el otro despues de una paliza…el estomago se le revolvio mientras tanto Lucius Malfoy se habia hecho a un lado murmurando maldiciones entre dientes y decidido a mantener a esos niños a salvo independientemente de quienes eran sus padres o su procedencia ningun niño merecia ese tipo de trato…en especial si se suponia que seria su salvador del mago mas malvado en siglos despues de tranquilizarse un poco comenzo a maquinar como mantener a los niños bajo la custodia de su amigo…..eso era mas facil decirlo que hacerlo a pesar del apoyo de Dumbledore la opinión de la comunidad magica britanica sobre el profesor no era muy buena….si el director queria alejarlos…..no encontraría demasiada dificultad

Al menos en Inglaterra…..siempre existia la pocibilidad de que los niños se quedaran en Japon despues de todo no estaba sujeto a las regulaciones europeas eso sin contar con Arashi y Mizuki ellos gozaban de una protección adicional del gobierno al ser lobos japonés dado que eran criaturas mágicas sumamente poderosas pero prácticamente extintas eso les aseguraba apoyo adicional mientras la enfermera atendía a los dos niños el rubio llevo a su amigo a la cocina y hablo en susurros — are lo que pueda para ayudarte a mantenerlos bajo tu cuidado…..pero deberías considerar….enviarlos a Mahoutokoro — dijo un poco inseguro el nivel académico de la escuela japonesa era muy alto…..pero…..sabia que Severus espera que sus hijos asintieran a Hogwarts además no ayudaría a la moral de la población británica que el niño que vivió…..viviera en otro continente pero con las pruebas de maltrato ese argumento seria suficiente para conseguir que los niños fueran reubicados….de eso a conseguir que se quedaran con Severus el director podría alegar que se le necesitaba como espía….cosa que su amigo no tenia en mente hacer ni de broma ahora que era padre — si yo también lo había pensado — dijo Severus con una suspiro que claramente denotaba derrota no le agradaba tanto la idea pero…bueno tenia que tener un plan de respaldo mientras Lucius divaga sobre términos legales que no puede seguir del todo…..por algo estudio pociones y no derecho sobre la opciones para que los niños se queden bajo su cuidado la enfermera a terminado de atenderlos

Había hecho un muy completo reporte sobre no solo su heridas actuales si no tambien las pasadas noto que las heridas del niño rubio comentambién aparecer un par de meses después que las del pequeño Harry y estas eran en un principio menos severas que las de su primo menor pero iban aumentando rápidamente no solo en numero si no que tambien en seriedad mientras que las de Harry disminuian un poco la mujer no tardo en pone juntos y entendio que que Dudley como habia aprendido rapidamente que era el nombre del chico mayor protegia a su primo mas joven….la mujer lo mira con un nuevo respeto muy pocas personas ya no digamos niños hicieran eso la mujer se siente un poco alivia de que al menos Harry no tuviera que lidiar con todo eso solo y después ve a Severus…si el hombre cometió muchas estupideces durante su adolescencia ¿pero quien no? Además de que había destinado el resto de su vida a tratar de resarcir sus errores que es algo que muy pocas personas eran capaz de hacer…..y también sabia que Severus no era el tipo de personas que daba su lealtad fácilmente…pero cuando lo hacia….seria alguien capas de ir al infierno y de regreso por alguien a la que amaba además de que cuidaba de manera casi obsesiva a los niños de su casa en el colegio…..si contrario a lo que la mayoría podría pensar no habia mejor guardian para esos dos niños y ella aria todo lo que estuviera en su poder para mantener a esos dos niños a salvo

Despues de que todas las heridas de los niños fueran atendidas estos se fueron a bañar siendo giados por Mizuki cada uno llevando en brazos una muda de ropa mientras Arashi anuncio que ayudaria a la señora Yuriko a preparar la cena la anciana Dios la bendiga sabia perfectamente en que momentos debia hacerse a un lado la enfermera le dio a la niña un par de pociones pediatricas que devian disolver en el agua del baño para disminuir el dolor del cuerpo y le explico como usarlas Mizuki los guio a un cuarto de baño los niños vieron que habia una especie de tina de madera alta de la que salía vapor a un lado habia un par de bancos bajos y en una repisa serca de estos cosas como jabon y esponjas y una especie de cubetas tambien con agua caliente — se enjabonan en los bancos se frotan bien y cuando esten limpios se enjuagan con el agua de la cubetas y despues entran en la tina y se quedan un rato en el agua caliente pero no mas de veite minutos o menos si se sienten mal — les explico la niña mientras media cuidadosamente las pociones y las mezclaba en el agua que comenzo a expedir vapor de un bonito color lavanda despues de eso salio del baño para dsejar a los dos niños solos que estaban bastante sorprendidos desde que las cosas raras habían comenzado a pasar alrededor de Dudley los niños perdieron el privilegio del agua caliente para sus baños la idea de poder darse un largo baño relajante parecía demasiado buena para ser verdad y no la desaprovecharían

Después de dejar a sus nuevos hermanos en el baño la niña se fue a su habitación pensando en hacer unos peluches como el de su hermano y el de ella para los nuevos niños de su casa…..probablemente de una forma diferente a los lobos ¿un león talvez? Además tenia el presentimiento de que su padre y los demás adultos iban a tener una de esas conversaciones serias y aburridas Severus escucho a su hija entrar a su habitacion y cerrar la puerta deslizandola a un lado probablemense se sumergiria en un nuevo proyecto de costura habia heredado la pacion y habilidad de su madre en esa actividad mientras que su hijo preferia la cocina…aunque honestamente a veces parecía mas bien obsecionado con el asunto Draco estaba en la cocina el proceso de cocinar le importaba mas bien poco el solo espera que le dieran algún bocadillo o le pidieran probar sus platillos suspiro mientras se sentaba a la mesa junto con sus invitados para discutir la situación de los niños tenia el presentimiento de que las cosas no serian para nada simples…..siempre tenían la opción de ocultarse tras las fronteras pero eso era su ultimo recurso lo ideal para el seria estar en Inglaterra Lucius comenzó a maquinar diferentes estrategias legales mas o menos para mantener a los niños bajo su cuidado…..eran buenas pero en su mayoría implicaba enfadar a Dumbledore…..algo poco inteligente pero la enfermera fue la que tuvo la mejor idea debían ocultar a Albus el hecho de Harry y Dudley estaban con Severus y actuar como si estuvieran perdidos

Mantendrían la farsa durante un par de días de ese modo que cuando los "encontraran" la conciencia de Albus estaría lo suficientemente maleable como para que cediera al menos en primera instancia…seguramente después trataría de colocarlos en otra familia…de preferencia una que le fuera leal a el por sobre el ministerio…..los Wesley quizás eran una buena familia…..pero…..un poco miopes con respecto a Albus Dumbledore ella sabia que era un buen hombre…..pero no un santo y era mas propenso a los errores de lo que la mayoría de las personas les gustaría pensar…..y el asunto de Harry lo demostraba ella sabia desde el principio que ese no era el mejor lugar para un niño mago no despues de lo que la subdirectora les conto cuado fue a vigilarlos durante un dia y lo que la misma Lili le llego a contar en sus esporadicas visitas a la enfermeria durante su epoca de estudiante….bueno quedo mas que claro que esa mujer no toleraba la magia y todo lo relacionado con esta….¿Por qué Albus penso que ese era el mejor lugar para el pequeño Harry? Eso siempre habia sido algo que ella nunca habia entendido el director se habia justificado diciendo que Harry devia crecer como un chico normal sin tener la atencion de todas las personas sobre el….y hasta cierto punto le daba la razón pero presentía que habia algo mas no fue si no hasta una conversación hace un poco menos de una año todo cobro sentido Albus menciono como de pasada que Harry no debía crecer malcriado lo que pasaría de ser criado por una familia de magos

Pero…..devio darse cuenta de que no estaba creciendo en un buen ambiente mas de una vez se pregunto si queria convertirlo en una especie de soldado…claramente no era padre un niño que crece sintiendose odiado es bastante comun que termine del lado equivocado de la ley…lo ironico es que e director podria alegar precisamente que Severus no podria darles un ambiente adecuado dado que ya tenia dos hijos propios y que era viudo dirigió disimuladamente la vista de manera discreta a una de las peredes de la sala donde habia una especie de closet de color negro donde habia montado un altar budista con la fotografia de una bella mujer asiática de cabello y ojos castaños con una enorme sonrisa en la cara posando delante de esa misma casa usando un bonito bestido color lavanda con un delicado bordado de flores esa mujer era Hikari la difunta esposa de Severus…..y el nombre le quedaba ni mandado a hacer esa mujer había llenado de luz la vida de Severus…..desgraciadamente no habia tenido una muerte acorde a su personalidad si no una violenta y francamente desagradable…..todos lo que lo conocian sabian que la unica razon por la que el hombre no se habia undido en un pozo de dolor eran sus dos hijos los dos le recordaban a la mujer que habia amado y perdido eran un testimonio del amor que en su momento se profesaron despues de la muerte de Hikari Severus se centro en dos cosas su trabajo y sus hijos

Ahora se incluiran dos miembros mas en su familia….si ese seria el mejor lugar para esos dos niños despues de conversar un poco Severus decidio volver a Inglaterra para "informar" al director tendrian que moverse con cuidado o las cosas se saldrian de control afortunadamente el mismo Albus seria reacio a aumentar el numero de personas que supieran sobre el asunto ralizaron un rapido calculo devian de ser cerca de las cuatro de la maña en Londres….bien tendrian que sacar al amado director de su calida cama mientras tanto Harry y Dudley salieron del baño secándose el cabello con mullidas toallas blancas Harry esta usando una pijama de color azul con estrellas blancas que representaba fielmente las constelaciones Dudley llevaba una pijama café claro con imágenes de huellas de lobo…..en realidad eran huellas de perro…pero bueno eso no era importante en color negro habían sido un regalo del director en el ultimo cumpleaños de Arashi eran bastante sobrias considerando el gusto del director…..hasta que vio la ultima pijama del juego de tres una pijama de color rojo brillante estampada con un cientos de mini leones de color dorado…..al anciano le pareció tremendamente divertido el dársela…..y mas cuado Severus se quejo de que era la favorita de su hijo….por eso es que las otras estaban prácticamente nuevas — bien niños vallan a tomar una siesta….sus hermanos — le costaría acostumbrarse a un cambio tan radical en su vida — y la señora Yuriko los cuidaran mientras nosotros

Salimos a arreglar algunas cosas para que puedan quedarse aquí con nosotros — les dijo Severus con una sonrisa y tonos tranquilizador los niños asintieron conformes después de que toda la adrenalina abandono sus pequeños cuerpos…..y tener una comida y baño decentes en mucho tiempo se dieron cuenta de que estaban exhaustos que estaban en ultimas fechas solo podían dormir por turnos por miedo de que Vernon se pusiera agresivo en medio de la noche…..habia pasado mas de una vez y nunca tenian lo que se pudiera llamar un sueño reparador asi que sigueron…..a su …¿nuevo padre? Que los llevo por el pasillo hasta una habitacion amplia con dos escritorios de madera clara con sus respectivas sillas con varios libros y cuadernos habia dos cajoneras y algunas repisas con algunos jugetes en general era bastante ordenado en el piso habia dos futones de color crema tendidos uno al lado del otro en Japón era una practica bastante común dormir de esa manera en especial en casa tradicionales…considerando que los dormitorios en la escuela son grupales….bueno acostumbrarse a compartir no estaba demás su hija se había sentado fuera de la habitación en la pasarela de madera con la puerta corredera abierta tenia un pequeño baúl de madera que cumplía la función de costurero y algunos trozos de tela de diferentes colores y parecía sumida en sus pensamientos como si tuviera que tomar una decisión trascendental — ¿Cuál es su animal favorito? — Les pregunto a los recién llegados que se miraron entre si con cierto grado de confusión

Parpadearon ligeramente confusos — me gustan los caballos — dijo Dudley aun medio confundido la ultima película que habia tenido permitido ver era una de animación que trataba de caballos y desde entonces estaba facinadhabía los animales Mizuki ladeo la cabeza como considerándolo y asintió con la cabeza como aprobándolo — bien eso suena bien — y luego miro a Harry que se quedo en blanco no es que no le gustaran los animales pero nuca habia conciderado algo como eso — has un ciervo — contesto el hombre cuando noto la indecisión del niño este le vio extrañado — sera en honor de tu padre — dijo con una media sonrisa James Potter nunca seria su persona favorita en el mundo…pero bueno el hijo no tiene la culpa al notar la mirada extraña de los niños — se los explicare luego ahora tengo que salir a arreglar algunos asuntos….ahora a dormir — dijo desordenándole el cabello a los dos niños — vuelvo en un rato — le dijo a todos en general y salio de la habitación Lucius y Draco así como la enfermera ya se habían ido Severus se asomo a la cocina Yuriko estaba cocinando con Arashi parado a su lado subido en un banco de madera usando un delantal blanco de chef hecho a su medida una de las ultimas creaciones de Hikari — vuelo un rato — anuncio desde la puerta de la cocina — cuídate — dijo su hijo dejando brevemente lo que hacia para verle y dedicarle una media sonrisa

Arashi tenia una personalidad bastante parecida a la suya mientras que Mizuki era la viva imagen de su madre Severus salio de la casa y se dirigió al almacén antes de entrar a la chimenea se desarreglo un poco la ropa y con un hechizo se la humedeció como si hubiera estado fuera en una llovizna y con otro se ensucio un poco la ropa lanzo polvo a la chimenea y desapareció entre llamas verdes a su casa en Londres para que el director no se diera cuenta de donde venia y luego entro a la oficina del director eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana así que el hombre estaba sentado en su escritorio frente algunos documentos — ALBUS HARRY Y SU PRIMO DESAPARECIERON — dijo con la respiración agitada y con un tono de voz que reflejaba puro pánico….— _quizás debí ser actor_ — se dijo mentalmente Severus


	4. Chapter 4

Como era de esperar el hombre mayor se preocupo después de todo Harry era la pieza mas importante en su juego de ajedrez contra el lado de la oscuridad su primo también tendría un papel auque mas bien secundario como una especie de consejero de demostrar ser inteligente o un escudero/escudo humano en caso de que demostrara no ser el ser mas brillante del planeta si su padre era un indicativo el director se inclinaba por la segunda alternativa de no ser mago…..no se tal vez hubiera sido mas propenso a ser una especie de torturador….bueno eso no era relevante miro a Severus tambien una de sus piezas mas importantes en el tablero….pero al igual que sus hijos serian en su momento piezas de suma importancia pero asi mismo perfectamente sacrificables podía sonar frío pero Albus era perfectamente conciente de que una victoria no se lograría sin bajas el anciano director veía la futura guerra como un juego de ajedrez…y no todas las piezas llegarían al final eso no importaba mientras el rey estuviera a salvo…..algo que el hombre no había notado era que habia perdido de vista ¿Quién era el rey? No era el mismo despues de todo el mismo se concideraba tanto el jugador como una pieza que en su momento podia sacrificarse…pero volviendo a lo que nos ocupa…..¿Qué paso Severus? — pregunto con la voz ligeramente afilada Severus tomo asiento delante del hombre con una actitud de derrota total y quizas con un toque no tan sutil de deprecion mientras le contaba al director toda la historia…al menos hasta antes de su intervención….claro

Despues de eso era una vercion un tanto editada si bien no completamente inventada le conto al director que los niños habian aprovechado la conmocion para escapar justo despues de que unos oficiales de policia les dijeran que se irian a vivir con su familiar mas cercano…la hermana de Vernon — al parecer los niños prefirieron internarce en las aterradas y enormes calles de Londres solos….daba menos miedo que esa mujer — Severus dijo con amargura esta vez bastante genuina y sabiendo como sabia que el director trataria de ver sus pensamientos para corroborar su historia ya había planeado una estrategia el director era mas que decente en legeremancia con….esa cantidad de magia lo contrario era prácticamente impensable pero en eso mismo radicaba el problema el director podía entrar en casi cualquier mente por la fuerza bruta de su magia y si bien era efectivo no era lo que se podia decir muy sutil para los que tuvieran una habilidad promedio en oclumancia seria difícil detectarlo pero para alguien como el que además de ser un maestro en la materia estaba acostumbrado a …formas mas rudas de conseguir informacion….bueno percivir y desviar la precencia en su mente era casi insultantemente facil…..le mostro al director a los vecinos indignados por el maltrato y oficiales de policia uniformados claramente enojados delante de la casa y los vecinos murmurando sobre que la cituacion ya era algo que llevaba mucho tiempo todos estor recuerdos coloreados por sus propias emociones de enfado, tristeza e indignación luego le permitio ver su recuerdo de correr en direccion de la jefatura de policia pero para el anciano lucia como si el profesor estuviera buscando desesperado a los dos niños por las calles….dado que Severus si estaba desesperado por llevar a los niños a un lugar seguro fue fácil trasmitir ese sentimiento el director sentía como si sus hombros fueran hundiéndose poco a poco bajo el peso de la culpa cuando salio de la mente de su subordinado se sentia fisicamente enfermo…perfecto Severus queria sentirse mal por causarle esto a su mentor….pero no lo lograba despues de todo el anciano habia dejado a dos niños indefensos con una familia inadecuada…por decirlo amablemente

Si bien era sierto que lo habia ayudado en su busqueda de redencion….siempre se habia preguntado si el director lo hubiera dejado undirse en la oscuridad de haber sido uno de sus valiosos Gryffindor la opinion de la sociedad magica sobre Slytherin en general era que son magos oscuros y prejuiciosos….no parecian entender que la oscuridad esta en todas partes…sobre lo otro si bien era cierto que existia una gran cantidad de prejuicio….pero…..¿no se daban cuenta de que al tachar a todos de la misma forma solo por la casa en la que estudian pecaban de lo mismo que despreciaban? Con eso en el fondo de su mente todo el tiempo le era difícil sentirse culpable por causarle esto al hombre mayor…..por mas que quisiera lanzo un suspiro dramatico — descuida Albus son solo niños…..de seguro no pudieron ir muy lejos — dijo el hombre poniendo una mano reconfortante en el brazo del hombre pero esas palabras no estaban destinadas a hacer que el hombre se sintiera mejor si no al contrario era pera recordarle que efectivamente eran dos niños indefensos en medio de Dios sabe donde…funciono el hombre se tenso de manera casi imperseptible — he estado pensando — dijo Severus suavemente — Arashi y Mizuki podrian buscarlos si logro sacar algo con el aroma de los niños — ofrecio un poco vacilante sabia que si hacia el ofrecimiento con demaciado gusto el director sospecharia la idea de que sus dos hijos estuvieran en forma de lobo en medio de los suburvios de Londres era algo que siempre le habia preocupado despues de todo no era un sitio para lobos podrían arriesgarse a asustar a alguien se asustara con posibles resultados violentos

Eso surtio el efecto deseado el director le vio con una renovada confianza sabia cuan difícil era para el ofrecer algo así….si Severus su soldado mas fiel…el hombre frunció el seño mentalmente Albus miraba la futura guerra como un juego de ajedrez …..o bueno un nuevo jugador estaba por entrar al juego — eso seria muy apreciado Severus Gracias dijo al anciano sintiendo como la tensión de sus hombros cedía mínimamente Sverus asintio — bien conseguire algo con el aroma de los chicos….pero Albus dudo mucho que los encontremos de inmediato aun con el olfato de mis hijos puede demorar un dia o tal vez mas — dijo con tacto despues de todo no podian " encontrarlos" tan pronto en primer lugar levantaria sospechas además necesitaban que Albus tuviera una buena cantidad de preocupacion encima para que estuviera lo mas manipulable la enfermera había atendido las heridas de los niños reparando el daño interno pero no el factor estético así que los frágiles cuerpos de los niños estaban recubierto de moretones con diferentes antigüedades…la mujer simplemente no le diría que los niños ya habian sido tratados vio como el director se encogía un poco y suspiraba con pesadez — lo comprendo Severus por favor que los niños empiecen la búsqueda lo antes posible — pidió después de un momento mientras cruzaba sus manos y apoyaba la barbilla sobre estas — preferiría no que solicitar la ayuda de la orden en esto — dijo casi ausente antes de sumirse en sus pensamientos Severus aprovecho esto para salir rápidamente de la oficina lanzando un suspiro silencioso cuando las llamas verdes lo envolvieron

Se sentía un poco como si acabara de esquivar una maldición iría a casa después de todo ahora tenia cuatro niños bajo su cuidado si ya era difícil ser un padre soltero con dos bueno….cuatro sospechaba que iba a tener canas prematuras le agradecía a Merlín por la señora Yuriko esa mujer es una bendición es una mujer muy amable pero firme y apegada a la educación tradicional eso ayudaba a que los niños fueran responsables y buenos trabajando en equipo por una meta común no compartía tanto la idea japonesa de preferir el triunfo grupal al individual…..pero bueno posiblemente era algo mucho mas soportable que niños en extremo competitivos y sin habilidades de trabajo en equipo como muchos de los tarados….es decir estudiantes con los que se había visto obligado a tratar tanto como un par como un superior iría primero a su casa de Londres vería si podía sacar las cosas de Harry y Dudley de su casa aunque sabia que a Arashi no le molestaba no le parecía correcto que ellos dos dependieran de ropa y cosas prestadas necesitaban sus propias cosas Severus salio de la chimenea y rápidamente te apareció frente a la casa de los Dursley vio que la calle estaba prácticamente vacía aun era bastante temprano aun las personas no habian comenzado con su día y considerando toda la conmoción de unas horas atrás quizás empezarían tarde el dia de hoy con un hechizo desilusionador se deslizo rapidamente por la calle hasta le puerta de la casa vio que alguien posiblemente la policia habia cerrado con llave la puerta eso no fue ningun problema para el obiamente asi que abrio rapidamente la puerta y entro a la casa habia una silla volcada un jarron roto y gotas de sangre salpicadas en la sala pero a pesar de ese desorden la sala…y toda la casa parecia aseada y odenada de un modo cas psicotico

Severus se concideraba alguien ordenado mas que nada por su profecion un laboratorio de pociones desordenado no solo era ineficiente si no que podia ser peligroso pero esta casa le resultaba un poco incomodo vio que sobre la chimenea y en los muros habia espacios vacios donde devieron haber fotografias los padres de Dudley devieron quitarlas cuando la magia accidental del niño comenzo Severus fruncio el seño esto le traia recuerdos desagradables de su infancia los niños habian mencionado que dormian en la alacena bajo la escalera mientras comian Severus tuvo que morderde la lengua hasta hacerse litaralme daño para no comenzar a maldecir el hombre abrio la puerta del diminuto espacio el lugar ya era pequeño para un niño….pero dos por el amor de dios estas personas estaban enfermos esperaba que se pudrieran en la celda mas oscura que pudieran encontrar había unas pocas pilas de ropa en distintos grados de deterioro en un estante unos pocos juguetes pequeños un par de libros unos crayones desgastados un block de dibujo maltratado algunas envolturas de dulces…..y poco mas Dudley habia mencionado que antes de que las cosas raras le pasaran tenia un dormitorio en la parte de arriba y utilizaba uno mas pequeño para guardar sus juguetes descartados le dijo a Severus que trajera lo que pudiera y que el y Harry podrian dividirlo Severus se pregunto brevemente que clase de malcriado hubiera terminado siendo Dudley si seguia siendo tan concentido se sentia mal de solo pensarlo…..pero casi agradecia como se desarrollaron las cosas

Subiendo las escaleras entro al dormitorio que antes era del pequeño rubio vio una cantidad ridicula de juguetes y ropas…..algunas un tanto ridículas que decidio dejar donde estaba saco de su tunica una bolsa con espacio magico de momento no podria llevar mucho principalmente para no llamar la atencion ya despues volveria con apoyo de la policia tomo algunas prendas de ropa y vio alrededor y tomo algunos juguetes mas o menos al azar sus hijos en especial Arashi pasaban mucho tiempo en la montaña asi que no tenian demaciados juguetes fue al segundo dormitorio llevando la bolsa de seda negra en la mano en el dormitorio mas pequeño había mas que nada juguetes rotos…..Severus vio apiladas sobre el escritorio las fotografías faltantes se pregunto brevemente por que la tenían ahí y no el ático…¿esperaban de verdad sacar la magia de su hijo así fuera a golpes? Pensó un momento en llevarlas…pero decidió no hacerlo Dudley le había mencionado que tenia guardado algo bajo una tabla suelta bajo la cama de ese cuarto que queria recuperar….pero no dijo nada de las fotos probablemente no las queria por ahora quizas las guardaria para mas adelante por si el niño era capas de perdonar a sus padres…que el nunca lograra perdonar a su padre no significaba que la historia tuvia que repetirse además el sabia lo poco sano que era cultivar esa clase de odio con un movimiento de varita movio la cama a un rincon junto con la tabla debajo de ella y con un segundo saco un par de cajas de carton al abrirlas

Severus se sorprendio eran cosas de Lili y Potter algunos libros una manta rojo de bebe y un album probablemente Dudley las escondio de sus padres para que no los desecharan… ¿se abra ganado alguna paliza por eso? Poniendo eso tambien en su bolsa seria complicado adaptarse a una vida con el doble de niños pero lo aria funcionar tenia que hacerlo funcionar le tranquilizaba mucho que sus hijos aceptaron tan rápido a sus nuevos hermanos…cosa rara ellos eran amables pero su misma naturaleza de lobo evitaba que fueran particularmente abiertos para recibir a alguien en su circulo intimo ya que su naturaleza hacia que no entregaran fácilmente su lealtad pero cuando lo hacían irían al infierno y de regreso por esas personas si…esto iba a funcionar…ahora serian una familia mas grande….y probablemente problemática pero familia al fin al caso


End file.
